Regular Show
Storyline Mordecai, a blue jay, and Rigby, a raccoon, are groundskeepers at a park, but these best friends are lazy and don't let their jobs interfere with their ability to have fun. While Mordecai tries to be responsible and do a good job, he's frequently led astray by his immature pal, who is totally without fear or shame. The friends often end up having to pay for their irresponsible actions as they usually get into more trouble than they anticipated. Their slacking off at work causes much chagrin for their hot-tempered gumball machine boss, Benson. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *CENSOR BLEEP (Heard Three Times in "Welcome to Space.") *CROWD GASP *GODZILLA ROAR (Heard once in "Exit 9B") *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard once in "Low Pitch.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Eileen Flat Screen.") *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 (Heard once in a low pitch in "The Unicorns Have Got To Go".) *Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 *Hollywoodedge, Machine Gun Silence PE1103601 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "Stuck in an Elevator.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Metallic Boing Ie Si CRT016706 *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard once in "The Thanksgiving Special.") *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 *Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 (Heard once in "Ello Gov'nor.") *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *IPHONE IPADS AND IPODS TAPPING SOUND EFFECT *KIDS CHEERING * KIDS SCREAMING (heard twice in "Just Set Up the Chairs.") * PEOPLE CHEERING * PEOPLE SCREAMING * Servo Sound 2 (Heard five times in "Peeps.") * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING * Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: MEDIUM CROWD IN SCHOOL AUDITORIUM, AUDIENCE 02 * Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE, WITH WHISTLING, HEAVY, CROWD 02 * Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 01 (Heard once in "Pie Contest.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, BLUEBIRD - BLUEBIRD CHIRPS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BUBBLE, LAVA - THICK LAVA BUBBLES (Heard once in "Death Punchies" and "Bet to Be Blonde") * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 (Heard twice in "Cat Videos.") * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "The Best Burger in the World", "Silver Dude", and "A Skips in Time".) * Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, WHINING, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING (Heard once in episodes such as "Guy's Night", "Do or Diaper" and "Eileen Flat Screen") * Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - MOOG BLIP, LOW, (Heard once in "Just Set Up the Chairs.") *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - LARGE EXPLOSION 03 (H-B) *Sound Ideas, GONG - SMALL GONG, MUSIC, PERCUSSION *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG, *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL DROP ON FOOT, CARTOON (Heard once in "Fists of Justice.") * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Wall Buddy") * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - TINKERBELL BY * Sound Ideas, PINBALL - OLD PINBALL MACHINE PLAYING (Heard three times in "The Christmas Special.") * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SPACE LASER SHOT, 01 (Heard once in "But I Have a Receipt.") *Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID SIREN SIGNALING WARNING *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK (Heard once in "But I Have a Receipt") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, (Heard once in "Fool Me Twice.") *SPONGEBOB MUSIC * WILHELM SCREAM (Only heard in "Exit 9B" "Format Wars II" & "Win That Prize.") Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Cartoon Network Shows